


Art: Los Dangos de Shisui

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, ShiIta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	Art: Los Dangos de Shisui




End file.
